gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fantastic Voyage
Fantastic Voyage es una canción de Lakeside, la cuál puede ser escuchada en la estación de radio Bounce FM de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra Hey, come on, come along take a ride There's a party over there, that ain't no jive It's live, live, it's all the way live Don't even have to walk, don't even have to drive Just slide, glide, slippity-slide Just forget about your troubles and your 9 to 5 And just sail on (That's what you do), just sail on Now this groove's so funky, hey, what do you think? What is it called? Let's call it Lakeside stank Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage I'm the captain of this vessel We wanna take you on a cruise All around the land, music is at hand (Huh) We wanna play it for you (You see) We want to be (We want to be) Your crew of entertainers (Jam to the music) Jam to the beat (Jam, yeah) Don't let nothing restrain you (Uh-huh) We just want you to feel Nothing but pleasure (Pleasure), musical pleasure (Yeah, yeah) Our music is very real (It's really real) Truly a treasure (A treasure), musical treasure Come along, pack your bags Get on up and jam y'all Come on and ride on the funk, y'all Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage We're the directors of this groove ship And you are under our command, yeah What you should do is take a listen, too So you can understand (You know) We like to see (People havin' a good time) Everybody happy (Do you wanna party) We create the beat (That foot stompin' music) That keeps the people dancin' (Uh-huh) We just want you to feel (We just want you to feel) Nothing but pleasure, musical pleasure (Want you to feel) 'Cause music is a world of fantasy (It's a fantasy) Let's live it together (A pleasure), musical pleasure (Come along, come along, come along) So come along beyond the sea (Dance in the sunshine) Take a load off of your mind Our music is very real (So very real) Truly a treasure, musical treasure Come along, pack your bags Get on up and jam y'all Come on and ride on the funk, y'all Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Come along, ride the boat, hey bring it on me) To the Land of Funk Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Do you wanna ride with me) Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Do you wanna go, ah) To the Land of Funk, Funk, Funk To the Land of Funk, to the Land of Funk, to the Land of Funk Hey, come on, come along take a ride There's a party over there, that ain't no jive It's live, live, it's all the way live Don't even have to walk, don't even have to drive Just slide, glide, slippity-slide Just forget about your troubles and your 9 to 5 And just sail on (That's what you do), just sail on Now the groove's so funky, hey, what do you think? What is it called? Let's call it Lakeside stank If you're ready to party and you wanna get down Bring your ma, your pa, and brother James Brown Bring Auntie Em and Toto too And all the party people to do their do We'll dance and party till the early light And say, 'Hey, we're feelin' alright' So come along, come on take a ride There's a party over there, that ain't no lie We're leavin' here in a cloud of smoke And th-th-that-th-th-that-th-th-that's all folks Whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah We just want you to feel (We just want you to feel) Nothing but pleasure, musical pleasure (Want you to feel) 'Cause music is a world of fantasy Let's live it together (Together), musical pleasure (We want you to feel) So come along beyond your seat (Come along beyond the seat) (Dance in the sunshine) Take a load off of your mind (Yeah...) Our music is very real (So very real) Truly a treasure, musical treasure Hurry up Pack your bags and jam y'all Come on and ride on the funk now Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Do you wanna go, do you wanna go, do you wanna go, do you wanna go) Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Come-a, come-a, come-a, come on, come on now to the Land of Funk) (Do you wanna party, do you wanna jam) To the Land of Funk Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage (Come on and dance in the sunshine) Come along and ride on a fantastic voyage Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar en la cinemática de Catalyst. *Hay una película con el mismo nombre Categoría:Canciones de Bounce FM